skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Combat Levels and Bounty
Combat Levels and Bounty Winning combats earns you lots of money, and is one of the primary ways to get rich in Skyrates. The amount of bounty earned for a fight is dependent on the planes you kill, and gets bonuses from your Salvage Operations skill and Mechanic crew member (if you have one). Combat Level Each combat you encounter has a Combat Level which is determined by several factors: *The area you're flying in (Click on "Show Danger" on the map to see, darker areas have higher combat level) *Your Combat Infamy Skill level (+1..+10) *Any Missions you may have taken (+2, +4, +6 for Low, Medium and High-risk missions, for up to +18) *A bonus dependent on the plane you're flying (though this does not show up on the Combat Log) The combat level of each fight determines what you'll be facing. Every enemy plane has a Threat Rating from 0 to ?, and the server picks a set of planes for you so that their threat ratings add up to the combat level. So a Level 8 combat may put you up against a single plane with an 8 threat rating, or two 4s, or any other combination of planes that adds up to 8. Threat Ratings of planes are listed in the table below. Combat Bounty Skyrates 2.4 The bounty for a manual combat is as follows: (sum of individual plane bounties) + (Salvage Ops + Trader crewmember bonus) + Bonus *plane bounties are as listed below under "Plane Data" *Salvage Operations bonus = 3% of the sum of plane bounties, per level of Salvage Operations *Bonus = (20% of sum of plane bounties) - 1 The bounty from auto-resolved combats with 0 Trader crewmembers appears to be: (combat level + 1) x 100 x (1 + 0.03 x Salvage Ops level) regardless of how many bogeys are downed during that combat. Skyrates 2.3 The formula for combat bounty is as follows: (sum of individual plane bounties) * (Salvage Ops + Mechanic bonus) * (number of planes killed bonus) The bounty values of each enemy plane are in the table below. The Salvage Ops skill gives you a 3% bonus per skill level (5% in Skyrates 2.3), for a total of up to 15% at Level 5. The Mechanic crew member adds 2.5% bonus per level, for up to another 25% at Level 10 (though this may be reduced slightly by unhappiness or crew incompatibility). A second mechanic provides extremely little further bonus, if any. The "number of planes killed" bonus starts at 1x for a single plane, and increases by 0.2x for each plane you kill; so if you downed 5 enemy planes this will be 1.8x (I think this bonus is only applied if you kill all of the enemy planes, i.e. if you Flee you won't get this multiplier). Plane Data "Player Bonus" is the number of levels flying this plane will add to your combat. Needs data. Skyrates 2.4 Skyrates 2.3 Skyland Data Base combat level per skyland. Aleut: 5 Alpha 1: 11 Alpha 2: 11 Alpha 3: 3 Alpha 4: 11 Alpha 5: 8 Arcadia: 11 Cidade: 1 Earthbreach: 5 Echo: 1 Eltsina: 5 Fuseli: 5 Getty: 3 Goldenrod: 8 Gonk: 5 Grottopolis: 16 Isla di Pisa: 8 Islo: 5 Jordan: 1 Juliet: 8 Kadath: 8 Leng: 1 Lhasa: 11 Luz: 5 Midgard: 3 New Hovlund: 8 Olio: 11 Phillipia: 11 Romeo: 3 Sharif: 3 Shriebeck: 5 Steppe: 1 Tehras: 3 Tinkspoit: 8 Tortuga: 28 Uurwerk: 16 Valvia: 1 Volstoy: 11 *